gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Persona 3 Rebirth
Persona 3 Rebirth is a remake version of the Persona 3 games like Persona 3 Portable The game allows the player to choose the gender of the protagonist, which possibly opens up new routes and scenarios in the story. Unlike previous versions, the Protagonist is no longer a silent protagonist and the dialog choice is redevelop where the player chooses what will the Protagonist say and will voice it out. Gameplay The setting takes place in the original setting in Persona 3 and social interaction, such as interacting with characters either from the school or the Dorm will develop a relationship with various character and you socialize with such character and also how you spend your time is determined on the clock which tells you how many minutes you spend with a Social Link or an activity . New Feature Main Character New character appear in the series there are Seven new playable character Makoto Yuki Makoto Yuki (結城 理 Yūki Makoto?), the Main Male Protagonist in Persona 3 He is an orphan, his parents having died in a tragic car accident 10 years before the beginning of the game's events. Makoto is portrayed as a loner who very distant toward people due suffer the lost of his parent but he began to open up to his friend as game progress Kotoha Hanaori Kotoha Hanaori (花織 ことは Hanaori Kotoha?) is the Main Female Protagonist she is a polite and kind hearted girl she lost her parents in an accident 10 year ago and was Makoto's Childhood Friend Kotoha understanding nature enable her to become close to other even the most difficult person to get close to Yukari Takeba Yukari Takeba (岳羽 ゆかり Takeba Yukari?) one of Makoto and Kotoha's Classmate Yukari's zeal for investigation brings SEES a lot of trouble, but also gains the group valuable allies and information. Yukari is popular at school because of her good looks, cheerful disposition, and energetic attitude. Though outwardly friendly and extroverted, she is very careful not to let anyone get truly close to her. She constantly picks on Junpei, hides her true motives from the group, and represses a lot of anger and sorrow about her past Junpei Iori Junpei Iori (伊織 順平 Iori Junpei?) is one of Makoto's best friend, though the two often find themselves at odds which Makoto usually find him annoying. Junpei is a poor student who plays the class clown in order to mask his insecurities. Reika Tsuchikawa Reika Tsuchikawa (伊織 順平 Tsuchikawa Reika?) is one of Kotoha's best friend Reika is carefree who all way like to tease and meddle with others which annoy Yukari Reika has deep trouble in her life such as loose her Mother when she enter high school. Akihiko Sanada Akihiko Sanada (真田 明彦 Sanada Akihiko?) is the mature and confident captain of his school's boxing team, as well as a senior at Gekkoukan High. He is a hard worker who balances a high GPA with near-constant training. Since Akihiko is a boxer, Chiaki Mouri Chiaki Mouri (千秋毛利 Mouri Chiaki?) is a captain of the Kendo Club and a Senior of Gekkoukan High Chiaki is hardhead who love to fight and wanting to get stronger he also tends to be lighthearted and good-humored, preferring to work through it with a grin on his face. Mitsuru Kirijo Mitsuru Kirijo (桐条 美鶴 Kirijō Mitsuru?) is the only child of the head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirijo. Beautiful and elegant, she is the school's top ranking valedictorian and student council president. Natsumi Hanamoto Natsumi Hanamoto is a Loyal Bodyguard and Childhood Fried of Mitsuru and a Senior in Gekkoukan High. Natsumi family serve under the Kirijo for Generation Natsumi father died 10 year ago and she was look after by Mitsuru's Father Fuuka Yamagishi Fuuka Yamagishi (山岸 風花 Yamagishi Fūka?) is a junior at Gekkoukan High. She is found to be a Persona-user by Akihiko, although he suspects that she would be unable to fight.22 Her meekness makes her the target of bullying by several female students. In May, one of her tormenters is found outside of the front of the school gate, unconscious. A rumor begins to spread that she was attacked by a ghost inside Gekkoukan.23 SEES later learns from Natsuki Moriyama that she and her friends—the students responsible for bullying her—had locked Fuuka in the school gymnasium; the same day, they returned to let her out for fear that she would commit suicide, but found no one inside.24 Mitsuru realizes that Fuuka has been trapped inside Tartarus, which replaces Gekkoukan during the Dark Hour.25 The team locates her inside the tower the following night - during a full moon - and finds that she had been able to avoid detection by Shadows. Kaito Ozu Kaito Ozu is a junior at Gekkoukan High. Kaito Ozu was a monk from a nearby shrine and was known to had a very bad temper and would often act very violent. Kaito has big crush on Fuuka Yamagishi When He learn tshat she was missing He attempted to find her at the Gym and ended up at Tartarus. Aigis Aigis (アイギス Aigisu?, "Aegis" in The Episode of Aegis) is an android created by the Kirijo Group. She is the last surviving model of their experimental anti-Shadow weapon. In combat, she uses a wide variety of high-tech weapons, from machine guns and rocket launchers to long-range guns and “rocket punches.” Housuke Yamazaki Housuke Yamazaki was a Police Detective who work at an Iwatodai Police Station he was discovered to be a Persona user and Join SEES Housuke was the only member in SEES who is an adult Housuke was investigating the death of Ken's Mother and Matsuri's Older Sister Housuke lost his wife in the Dark Hour and wish to kill the one who is responsible for her death Koromaru Koromaru (コロマル Koromaru?) is a dog capable of summoning a Persona Ken Amada Ken Amada (天田 乾 Amada Ken?) is an elementary school student capable of summoning a Persona, and the youngest of SEES. Matsuri Toyama Matsuri Toyama was an Elementary School Student and a Friend of Ken like Ken she is also capable to summon a Persona and one of youngest member in SEES. she quite mature for her age help out Kotoha doing the Cooking and saw her as a resemblance of her late older sister Shinjiro Aragaki Shinjiro Aragaki (荒垣 真次郎 Aragaki Shinjirō?) is a Senior at Gekkoukan High School and a former member of SEES. Two years prior, while the group was hunting a Shadow, he briefly lost control of his Persona Category:Remakes Category:Remake Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Persona Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games